


[Podfic] Cotton

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Kent is doing the washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759) by [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Cotton

By: Vera

 

6:39

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bSmallville%5d%20Cotton.mp3)

 

Streaming  
  



End file.
